This invention relates to novel flame retardant compounds, flame retardant resin compositions containing same and to a method for imparting flame resistance to natural and synthetic resins.
More particularly, this invention is directed to novel haloalkyl esters of glycols which have been found to impart flame resistance to a variety of polymeric materials.